Sabrina Nightmare
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Fanfic Crossover of Stand by me. it's a Nightmare form my OC Sabrina Chambers Duchamp -Chris and Teddy Adopted Child- Dedicated to: My grandfather, my Cousin Tamara, my mom, my dad and my brother Esteban. Main Couple: Chris x Teddy -Chrisdy- I INVENTED! IS MY FIRST STAND BY ME COUPLE.


Characters and voices:

Sabrina Chambers Duchamp-Me  
>Chris Chambers - River Phoenix<br>Chris Chambers alternate - Jason Doylle (so is written?)  
>Teddy Duchamp - Corey Feldman<br>Samantha Matis - her voice  
>Samantha Matis AC-Bridgit Mendler<br>"doc" Brown - Christopher Lloyd

* * *

><p>Note: Chaz Tessio is the best friend of Sabrina.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We enter the nightmare of Sabrina.<em>

Sabrina, Chaz (how shit appeared there?) and the Doc back to 1972.  
>Doc: Let Chaz at his home, when he wake up thinking that it was all a dream.<br>Sabrina: but... not seem weird that wakes up in the garden?  
>Doc: A little, but just to think that some way asleep.<p>

Emerging from the House of Chaz.

Doc: Now I have to go, if you're having trouble, I'm in my laboratory.  
>Sabrina: agree! Thank you for everything.<br>Sabrina comes home and sees that the door has a lock.  
>Sabrina (thinks): closed! I want to go out the window.<br>Sabrina enters through the window of her room and a white hair, look boy takes a huge surprise, under the bed had sabrina and screams.  
>Sabrina: sorry!<br>Enters one older man.  
>XXX: WHAT DO YOU DO IN THE ROOM OF MY SON?<br>Sabrina: I feel it was an accident  
>XXX: Yes, of course! "accident" now you'll see as you...<p>

The man starts to follow Sabrina with a weapon and shoot so that away.  
>XXX: AND IF YOU'RE REAL ESTATE TELL THEM NOT SELL THE HOUSE! (Closed door)<br>Sabrina does not understand anything, What are doing these people in her home? Where were her parents?  
>Sabrina kept walking and saw that all the houses were closed, and with a poster that said "For sale" or "Moved", saw that the cars were charge placed, had garbage and bottles broken by all parties.<br>Sabrina collides with a woman who turned out to family. but did not recognize because She had scrambled eggs with hair.  
>XXX: who rays you are?<br>Sabrina (recognized by the eyes of the woman): teacher! am I Sabrina!  
>XXX: I've never seen in my life! Take off before you... Types appear in bike and start throwing stones at glass.<br>XXX: SHIT! (Shoot and rates move away)  
>Sabrina runs and arrives at the square, they spent 3 police cars on the street. in the square had more criminals and thieves, drugged or fighting, or drinking alcohol. Sabrina crosses the square without seeing the thieves and in front of her had a luxurious 5-star Hotel, opened since 1 week by Samantha Matis.<br>Sabrina: to rays? (She go up the stairs)

Enter and turns on a TV with a video, tells about the life of Samantha and their parents. and that it had become millionaire and famous.

* * *

><p>Video: <em>But that is not all, the most important of the life of Samantha was when she met the love of his life. So it is! In 1968 she was joined in marriage to Christopher Chambers.<em>

Sabrina saw Samantha go out from the Church she was happy with her wedding dress and have Chris at his side, then she grabs him and kisses him abruptly.  
>Sabrina: NOOOOOOO! (It collides with 2 security guards)<br>One of them hit the head with a bottle and faints.  
>XXX: Sabrina, daughter... these well?<br>Sabrina (opening the eyes): dad? God! My head!  
>XXX: are you OK daughter?<br>Sabrina: I had a nightmare...(Stands up)  
>XXX: It happened all daughter (light comes on) don't be afraid.<br>Sabrina sees his father Chris and was totally changed, to see it long to shout in fright.  
>Sabrina: aaaaaagh! Who are you? You're not my father!<br>Chris.A: Of that daughter are you talking about? you know that I am!  
>Sabrina: But... it is that I do not recognize with all those tattoos on the face.<br>Chris.A: Ah! tattoos, course... do have thirst? do I'm going to call the room service

Sabrina: where are we?

Chris.A: We are on the floor 32.  
>Sabrina: 32 floor?<br>Steps are heard.  
>Chris.A: my God! that must be your mother!<br>Sabrina (shouting): mother?

Samantha enter angry to the room ,she also was changed, had a luxurious dress and bracelets with jewels, in his right hand had a ring of married.  
>Samantha.A: God! THAT BAD I FEEL! (Looks at Chris) Make me a drink! NOW!(See Sabrina) YOU! Sabrina: M-me?<br>Samantha.A: wasn't that you were in Russia? How many schools pupils have to pay to give you discipline little girl!?  
>Chris.A: stop talking like this to my daughter!<br>Samantha.A: Shut up! I knew that she would come to do barely nothing in life, she is a psychopath as their other parent! I has been sent to a psychiatric Hospital.  
>Chris.A: shut up! Do you dare to insult Teddy? Besides... you do not you are nothing compared with him!<br>Samantha.A: I do not talk in that tone! link remember I am your wife and you must do what you say.  
>Chris.A: for starters, I rejects the offer to marry you! I marry you to force! ... and look at my face!<br>Samantha low look.  
>Chris.A: LOOK AT ME! (Sam looks at him) Your obligate me that make me... these! (He points to the tattoos) I can't stand more than you insult my daughter and much less to me! Im go away<br>Samantha.A: Okay! get what you want! but you... just dire one thing who is going to get your cigarettes, your clothes and your coats? NOBODY! Just me!  
>Chris low head.<br>Chris.a: Okey... you win i stay here...  
>Samantha.A: well! now I have to go I! (Will it be)<p>

Chris grabs a pack of cigarettes and start smoking.  
>Sabrina: As you can leave that you treated you well?<br>Chris.A: Daughter, she is my wife... I have no option, deserves to respect it.  
>Sabrina: that the respect?<br>Chris.A: you feel good?  
>Sabrina: Yes, Yes... and... are where is Teddy Now?<br>Chris.A: Ah...Sabrina! Teddy this where he always was 7 years... in the cemetery.  
>Sabrina: Do whaaat?<br>Sabrina takes a coat and runs off to the cemetery to find the grave of Teddy.  
>She view that there was a grave half unpainted and with some already wilted flowers.<p>

Sabrina: It can not be true...

_**Read description:**_  
><em><strong>here rests<strong>_  
><em><strong>TEDDY DUCHAMP<strong>_  
><em><strong>born thef... of -<strong>_  
><em><strong>and died: 14 September 1965.<strong>_

Sabrina: No, No! This is not happening! Nooo T.T

* * *

><p><em>In reality.<em>

Sabrina: aaaaaaaagh! WTF? (See the book back to the future at her bedside) should I stop reading this before bedtime.  
>View the clock.<br>Sabrina: are the 7: 56 A.M! IM GOING LATE FOR SCHOOL! (Stands up and walks to bathroom)  
>Already in the bathroom.<p>

Sabrina: Well, luckily only a bad dream was... nothing is real.

Opens the shower water to bathe, go and bathe singing a song  
>Sabrina (sing):<em> in the sea life is more tasty! at sea, everything is happiness! TAN TAN<em> (Laughs) I would like a song ended with a "Tan tan" from time to time XD.  
>Later...Chaz came to look for her on a bike to go to school.<br>Sabrina: CHAZ! (She hugs him) My god! I am happy to see you here and not in my dreams. Chaz: But rays you happens?  
>Sabrina: you will not believe what happened to me! I'll tell you on the way to school.<p>

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
